Solo hasta que pase la tormenta
by Takari95
Summary: "Antes de que te des por vencida, piensa que es la única vida que podemos compartir" [Taiora]
1. Carta

**-Solo hasta que pase la tormenta-**

Aquella carta llegó sin previo aviso. Llevaba una noticia escrita en ella. Una noticia que era como un arma de doble filo, como una moneda con sus dos caras: la buena y la mala. No era que la noticia no fuese del agrado de muchos pero en la mayoría despertó una profunda tristeza. Saber que una persona como él se iba a marchar muy lejos, a saber por cuánto tiempo, era algo horrible. Sin embargo, él iba a tener la oportunidad de luchar por un futuro brillante, un futuro con mucho dinero, propiedades y, lo más importante, haciendo lo que más le gustaba.

Sora intentó sonreír cuando se lo dijo, intentó sonar calmada, animada, contenta de que aquella notificación hubiese llegado. Procuró por todos los medios mostrarse feliz por él, porque se lo merecía. No obstante, esas buenas intenciones duraron menos que un tráiler de película, en cuanto abrió la boca no pudo decir nada positivo, porque nada le veía de positivo a aquella idea. A medida que reaccionaba peor a la noticia, el rostro de Tai también se ensombrecía, parecía desesperado, necesitado de una mano amiga que lo ayudara a decidir. Pero, ella no podía ofrecerle la ayuda que necesitaba, no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo como había hecho tantas otras veces. No podía decirle que se fuera tranquilo, que aquí todos estarían bien. El moreno bajó la mirada apesadumbrado. Aquella mañana había recibido una carta de un club de fútbol alemán, cuyos ojeadores fueron a verlo jugar durante el último campeonato. Nunca hubiese imaginado que le diesen una oportunidad de aquel calibre, ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado que aquello iba a pasar. No obstante, en lugar de alegrarse como hubiese hecho cualquier otra persona, empezó a sentir una especie de pesadez en el pecho. La primera reacción fue ir a casa de Sora, necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase, que le orientase en la dirección correcta. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión desconcertada de Sora…

─ ¿Sora? – preguntó preocupado al ver que ella no decía absolutamente nada. Tenía la cabeza baja, el pelo anaranjado le caía sobre el rostro, ocultando sus facciones. El muchacho sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio una primera lágrima estrellarse contra el suelo. La chica se apresuró a secar sus ojos antes de alzar un poco la cabeza pero sin pronunciar palabra.

─ ¿Cuándo vas a marcharte? – dijo ella sin más preámbulo. ¿Para qué alargar el momento de la despedida? Mejor hacerlo del tirón y sin anestesia. Rápido.

─ ¿Solo vas a preguntarme eso? – susurró él con voz ahogada. No había pensado que Sora se lo tomaría genial, ni mucho menos. Tan solo esperaba que fuera alguien como ella, su mejor amiga, la chica de la que se había enamorado, la que le dijese lo que quería y necesitaba escuchar. Un simple y llano "no te vayas". Desde que había abierto la carta había empezado a sentirse inseguro, solo quería que alguien le dijera que quedarse allí, en su país, con su familia y sus amigos también era una buena idea. Tal vez, mejor idea incluso que la de viajar a Europa.

─ ¿Cuándo vas a marcharte? – ella repitió la cuestión. Tai hundió los hombros, metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros antes de girar la cabeza para no mirarla directamente.

─ En unos días…

─ Vale, iré a despedirte – ya no hubo más palabras entre ellos, ella le hizo un gesto para que saliera de su casa. No tenía ganas de hablar. Pensaba que eran amigos y que ante un caso así, él iba a acudir a ella para tomar una decisión pero se había dado cuenta de que era una ilusa. Ella para Tai no era más que una amiga, ¿por qué demonios tenía que consultarle sobre algo que iba a decidir de aquella manera su futuro? Había sido una tonta, estaba claro que él solo había ido a notificarle la decisión, porque ya había tomado esa decisión de antemano.

Lo acompañó a la puerta, él se quedó de pie unos segundos en el umbral, frente a frente con ella. Esbozó una sonrisa triste, Sora lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y supo a ciencia cierta que él ya había tomado una decisión y que se iba a marchar. El chico se acercó unos pasos, le puso una mano en la nuca y la utilizó para acercar el rostro de ella para darle un beso en la frente. Ella cerró los ojos, dos gruesas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas.

─ Sora, yo… – iba a decirle que necesitaba quedarse un poco más con ella, quedarse para hablar o simplemente para no hacer nada pero ella negó con la cabeza. Lo empujó suavemente por el pecho hasta que él estuvo en el pasillo, ya fuera del apartamento. Tai sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado, nunca había sentido a su amiga tan distante, tan fría con él. ¿De verdad le parecía bien que se marchase? ¿Acaso lo que sentía en aquellos momentos era unilateral? Suspiró, posiblemente, lo que sentía no era correspondido y, por eso, a Sora no le importaba demasiado el hecho de que él se fuese. Eran amigos, sí. Pero nada más. Ella no tenía porqué empezar a pedirle que se quedase allí y él tampoco tenía derecho alguno a exigírselo. Probablemente, ni siquiera tenía derecho a esperarlo. Aquel razonamiento provocó que el chico esbozara una nueva sonrisa más amarga que la anterior si cabe antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar lentamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Sora apretó los labios con fuerza, se los mordió hasta hacerse daño y cuando lo vio desaparecer por el hueco de las escaleras se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, apoyó las manos sobre el piso de mármol y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. Suaves sollozos brotaron de su pecho unos segundos después.

Tai se sentó en la escalera tras bajar unos pocos escalones, apoyó la espalda en la pared, se masajeó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, le escocían los ojos. Suspiró, si Sora no le había dicho que se quedara, nadie se lo iba a decir. Escuchó algo similar a un sollozo entrecortado pero supuso que sería el hijo pequeño de los vecinos de Sora. Si se hubiera asomado de nuevo al pasillo hubiese descubierto que esos sollozos provenían de otra persona.

La pelirroja se metió en su casa unos minutos después, en cuanto consiguió calmar aquella avalancha de angustia. Fue a su habitación, se sentó junto a la ventana, apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal. Las gotas de lluvia impactaban sin cesar contra el vidrio contra el que ella estaba apoyada, chocaban con fuerza, casi con rabia. Poco después vio salir a Tai de su bloque de apartamentos, el muchacho se echó la capucha de la sudadera para cubrirse la cabeza. Sora se levantó de la silla, estuvo tentada de seguirle, retenerle y pedirle que se quedase hasta que pasase la tormenta. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó mirando como el chico estaba allí, de pie. Vio que su amigo levantaba la cabeza en dirección a su habitación, no se movió de su sitio hasta que él bajó la cabeza y se marchó.

* * *

**Este es el inicio de un fic de pocos capítulos, pensaba hacerlo one – shot pero ya que tengo escrito el inicio he decidido subirlo. Está basado en la canción que le da nombre, "Solo hasta que pase la tormenta", esta canción no me pertenece, es de El Canto del Loco y Despistaos. Mencionar que los personajes tampoco son míos, solo la trama de la historia.**

**Un saludo a todos los que lean esto,**

**Takari95**


	2. Impotencia

**-Solo hasta que pase la tormenta-**

─ ¿Ya lo has decidido? – preguntó Matt con voz queda, sin ningún rastro de emoción aparente en su rostro aunque su voz sonaba un tanto estrangulada. Estaba apoyado en la barandilla de la azotea del instituto junto a Tai, los hombros de los dos chicos se tocaban. El moreno bajó la mirada, observó a los demás estudiantes que disfrutaban del recreo. Se alegraba de ver a la gente correteando a pesar de que él no estaba de buen humor.

─ Supongo – dijo, vagamente. En un par de días, estaría volando a Alemania lejos de lo que conocía, lejos de sus seres queridos. Hacía un par de días también que había acudido a Sora con la esperanza de que ella le pidiese que se quedara, pero no lo hizo. En su casa estaban todos encantados de que hubiese tenido tanta suerte y, aunque al principio había costado, la mitad de sus amigos ya lo animaban cada vez que lo veían para que se marchase al extranjero.

─ Pero, ¿has vuelto a hablar con ella? – dijo Matt inclinando la cabeza para intentar descifrar la expresión de su amigo.

─ No he vuelto a hablar con ella desde el otro día, me evita, no quiere hablar – susurró el moreno esbozando con una sonrisa triste –. Pensaba que ella me pediría que me quedara. Qué idiota soy.

─ ¿De verdad no lo hizo? – dijo Matt enarcando una ceja. Había algo raro en la situación, tenía claro que Sora era una persona comprensiva como la que más, que en aquellos casos hubiera animado a cualquiera a seguir adelante. Pero, demonios, el que se marchaba era Tai. ¿De verdad Sora no tenía nada que decir al respecto? No parecía creíble, algo fallaba.

─ No, tan solo me preguntó cuando me marchaba y me dijo que me fuera. Fin – Tai se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda en la barandilla, cruzando los brazos ante el pecho. Matt se quedó en la misma posición y los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba que había terminado el recreo. Abandonaron la azotea y se dispusieron a ir a secretaría a recoger unos papeles para el traslado de Tai antes del comienzo de las clases.

Mimi y Sora salieron del baño, la pelirroja no tenía muy buena cara y, aunque Mimi llevaba todo el día intentando animarla con cualquier cosa, nada había surtido efecto. La castaña había intentado explicarle que a pesar de que Tai fuese a vivir lejos, eso no iba a impedir que fuesen siendo amigos, al menos. Sin embargo, ante eso, los ojos de Sora se habían ensombrecido. Cada vez que pensaba eso se daba cuenta de que habían pasado unos diez años desde que ella y Tai coincidieron en el jardín de infancia. Había tenido millones de oportunidades de confesarle lo que sentía, antes y después de salir con Matt, pero no lo había hecho. Y ahora, él se iba a marchar muy lejos de ella. Y ella no creía en las relaciones a distancia. ¿De qué iba a valer confesar unos sentimientos cubiertos de polvo siendo que el interesado ya había tomado la decisión de marcharse? Iba pensando en aquello, caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Mimi la instaba porque ya hacía rato que había sonado el timbre, quedaban menos alumnos por los pasillos, llegaban tarde a clase. Se apresuró un poco, siguió a Mimi caminando rápidamente escaleras arriba cuando no apoyó bien el pie en uno de los escalones y gritó. Mimi se giró, asustada. Los pies de Sora se despegaron del escalón, cayó de espaldas hacia atrás.

─ ¡Cuidado! – gritó la castaña.

Sora sintió que caía sobre otra persona, rodaron un par de escalones hasta acabar en el rellano. La pelirroja sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, abrió los ojos en cuanto Mimi la sacudió por los hombros, visiblemente asustada. Cuando consiguió enfocar la vista y recuperar un poco la compostura se dio cuenta de que un grupo de estudiantes había salido de su clase alarmado por el ruido. Ella se incorporó tambaleante y al apoyar la mano en el suelo para impulsarse tocó un cuerpo. Giró lentamente la cabeza, muy lentamente y a medida que lo hacía sus ojos se abrieron más y más.

─ Tai… – su voz salió de su garganta como un susurro - ¡Tai! – la chica se inclinó sobre el muchacho que estaba tirado a su lado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. La pelirroja ni siquiera se percató de que al otro lado del muchacho estaba Matt, claramente preocupado por su amigo. Un profesor se abrió paso entre los estudiantes, apartó a Matt y tocó el rostro de Tai. Sora escuchó que preguntaba qué había ocurrido pero ella no dijo nada, fueron Mimi y Matt los que se encargaron de explicar lo que había ocurrido.

─ Sora y yo estábamos subiendo las escaleras cuando Sora ha tropezado y ha empezado a caer hacia atrás…

─ Tai y yo subíamos a clase, estábamos tan solo unos pasos por detrás de ellas cuando Sora ha tropezado o resbalado… Tai se ha puesto detrás de ella y han caído los dos…

─Voy a llamar a la enfermera…

Retazos de conversación. Los oídos le zumbaban, le dolía la cabeza, menudo golpe se había llevado. Intentó abrir los ojos, al principio lo veía todo negro pero poco a poco se le empezó a aclarar la vista. Ante él apareció el rostro de ella, no lo estaba mirando en ese momento, estaba observando a Matt y Mimi hablando con el profesor que había mandado a un alumno a por la enfermera. Se aclaró la garganta.

─ No es necesario, estoy bien – la voz le salió un poco ronca. Todos se giraron a mirarlo, el profesor se arrodilló a su lado y le ayudó a incorporarse. Tai esbozó una media sonrisa y con un poco de esfuerzo se puso en pie. No obstante, Matt tuvo que sujetarlo para que no cayera de nuevo, el moreno se llevó una mano al ojo izquierdo, tapándose la mitad del rostro. Al parecer, el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

─ Yagami, tendrías que ir a que te revisen. No debe haber sido un golpe de nada – Tai alzó la mano hacia al profesor, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

─No se preocupe, profesor. No me duele nada, solo estoy aturdido. Matt me ayudará a llegar a clase, no se preocupe, de verdad – el profesor ordenó a los alumnos que entrasen en el aula, movió la cabeza y le rogó a Tai que si se llegaba a encontrar mal fuese inmediatamente a la enfermería. El moreno asintió y le pidió a su amigo que le ayudase a sentarse en las escaleras. El rubio lo ayudó, Tai se sentó en el primer escalón y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Matt metió las manos en los bolsillos.

─ Iré a comentarle al profesor lo que ha pasado, le diré que llegaremos tarde – el moreno asintió.

─ No lo hagas más grande de lo que es – el rubio asintió lentamente antes de empezar a subir las escaleras. Mimi tragó saliva, se alisó la falda.

─ Voy a traerte un vaso de agua y un poco de hielo para la cabeza – dijo ella antes de desaparecer pasillo abajo. En cuanto Mimi giró por el siguiente pasillo, todo quedó en silencio. Tai apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, cerró los ojos, se sentía bastante aturdido. Sora seguía de pie en el lugar en el que habían caído, se apretaba las manos, no sabía qué hacer. Tampoco, qué decir.

─ ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? – Sora miró a su amigo que la observaba con una sonrisa apacible en el rostro. Aquellas palabras fueron como una bocanada de aire fresco tras dos días sin hablar. La chica se acarició el brazo con la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza – Me alegro. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Ella dudó unos segundos pero finalmente se acercó con paso inseguro hasta él. Se sentó junto a su amigo recta como un palo, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Sin embargo, se vio arrastrada por el fuerte brazo de Tai contra el pecho de él. La pelirroja dejó caer la cabeza allí, hundiéndola en el pecho del chico. En aquel momento hubiese querido decir muchas cosas, hubiese querido agradecerle que la hubiese salvado, hubiese querido decirle lo que no le dijo unos días antes, quiso rogarle que se quedara con ella y que no la dejase jamás. Pero, no pudo. Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. Aferró la camisa de él con la mano, lo acercó más y rompió a llorar suavemente por la impotencia, callando todo aquello que quería decir. Tai se limitó a apoyar la mejilla en el pelo de ella mientras con la mano acariciaba los suaves cabellos de la chica. En su cabeza se estaban acumulando un sinfín de ideas pero quería dejar de pensar por unos instantes y disfrutar con Sora de uno de los pocos momentos que quizá les quedaban por pasar juntos.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo terminado, un saludo a todos :)**

**Takari95**


	3. Virus

**-Solo hasta que pase la tormenta-**

─¿Has hablado con Tai? – preguntó Mimi mientras caminaba lentamente junto a su amiga.

─No es que hayamos hablado, lo único que he hecho ha sido llorar porque es lo único de lo que tengo ganas estos días – dijo la pelirroja esforzándose porque la voz no se le quebrase. Su amiga se detuvo de golpe, la tomó con los hombros y la apoyó contra la fachada de una de las casas que había a uno de los lados del camino.

─Tienes que decírselo ya, Sora. Antes de que sea tarde, antes de que se marche. Solo le quedan aquí un par de días, no puedes…

─Déjalo, Mimi, por favor. No quiero seguir hablando de esto – susurró la pelirroja con un hilillo de voz apartándose de su amiga. No obstante, ésta volvió a acorrarlarla, tenía que hacer que la escuchara fuese como fuese y hacer que fuese a por Tai. De nada le valdría a Sora quedarse en un rincón lloriqueando y compadeciéndose de no hacer las cosas a tiempo. Mimi iba a abrir la boca de nuevo cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de manera que metió la mano, lo sacó y contestó.

─¿Sí? – Mimi escuchó con atención lo que le decía la persona al otro lado de la línea mientras Sora le hacía señas para que su amiga le dijese quién era el que estaba llamando. El rostro de la castaña se fue ensombreciendo progresivamente hasta convertirse en una mueca de tristeza – Está bien, ahora se lo digo.

* * *

─¿Ya la has llamado? – preguntó Matt sentado en una de las sillas del aula de informática junto a Izzy. Tai que estaba de pie con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa dejó caer el móvil con cierto estrépito, volvió a mirar una vez más la pantalla del ordenador donde había un correo electrónico abierto en el que el anunciaban que su viaje se adelantaba a la mañana del día siguiente.

─Me ha dicho que se lo dirá a Sora y los demás. Si me quedan tan solo unas horas quiero pasarlas con vosotros en el Mundo Digital. ¿Podrás abrir la puerta Izzy?

─Sí, solo necesitaré trabajar un tiempo, no te preocupes.

─Gracias – Tai se acercó a la ventana, el sol estaba empezando a bajar. Apoyó la cabeza contra el frío cristal, todavía no se hacía a la idea de que en unas cuantas horas iba a estar muy lejos de allí.

* * *

─¿Quién era? – preguntó la pelirroja al ver que su amiga se había quedado tan callada y apagada.

─Era Tai. Han adelantado su viaje, se marcha esta madrugada y quiere que vayamos con él una vez más al Mundo Digimon – Sora se quedó petrificada porque se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás, su amigo se iba a marchar sin remedio y encima antes de lo que esperaba.

Poco rato después, ya habían hecho su aparición en la sala de informática Kari, T.K. y Joe además de Izzy, Matt y Tai que ya estaban allí. Las últimas en llegar fueron Mimi y Sora. Ninguno de los presentes supo qué decir de manera que fue Izzy el que rompió el silencio pidiendo que fueran preparando sus dispositivos porque había conseguido abrir como una "puerta trasera" para conseguir acceder al Mundo Digital. Poco a poco, uno a uno fueron alzando sus dispositivos ante la pantalla encendida del ordenador, todos desaparecieron de la habitación en cuestión de segundos. Todos menos Tai y Sora. El chico la miró de reojo y bajó su dispositivo. Ella tenía el suyo aferrado con fuerza entre sus dedos, tenía la cabeza baja.

─¿Cuándo lo has sabido? – preguntó ella con voz suave.

─Me han enviado una notificación por correo electrónico esta tarde, hace un rato.

─¿Por qué no me has llamado a mí directamente? – preguntó ella esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. No parecía enfadada pero sí apenada.

─No sabía cómo decírtelo, Sora – susurró él mientras le acariciaba la mano con los dedos. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron con fuerza en los de ella.

─¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

─No podía, Sora, tú…

─De cualquier modo, no importa, ahora ya es tarde – acto seguido, alzó el dispositivo y desapareció ante Tai. El chico la siguió de inmediato. El moreno abrió los ojos y tardó un tiempo en situarse porque el Digimundo estaba completamente cubierto de niebla. Tuvo que llamar para encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros porque no se podía ver nada aunque estuviese a un solo centímetro de la nariz. No podía siquiera ver su cuerpo si bajaba la mirada. Una mano asió su antebrazo y al volverse con rapidez supo que quién lo tenía cogido era Matt.

─¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo Tai, confundido.

─Algo está pasando pero no consigo ver a los demás, no puedo verte ni siquiera a ti – Matt también parecía confuso, como para no estarlo.

─¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos movemos o nos quedamos quietos? – preguntó el moreno al otro.

─Tal vez si nos movemos podremos encontrar a los demás y algún lugar donde no haya esta niebla – el moreno asintió y empezó a avanzar lentamente con un brazo extendido hacia adelante intentando palpar alguna cosa. Con la otra mano iba agarrado a Matt, tenían que intentar no separarse.

─¡Hermano! – la voz de T.K. se escuchó como amortiguada pero los dos chicos determinaron que procedía de algún lugar a algunos pocos metros a su derecha. Efectivamente, pronto tropezaron con él. No obstante, no estaba solo sino que llevaba a Kari a cuestas porque la chica se había asustado ante el panorama que se había encontrado al llegar, había tropezado y se había torcido el tobillo aunque por suerte T.K. la había encontrado enseguida.

─¿Estás bien, Kari? – preguntó Tai a su hermana aunque solo podía ver de ella sus facciones bastante difuminadas.

─Sí, tranquilo hermano. Lo importante es encontrar a los demás.

Siguiendo el proceso fueron encontrando a los demás miembros del grupo. Mimi fue la última en aparecer. Tai se acercó a ella tirando de los demás, ella se abalanzó a abrazarlo, medio sollozando. Sora no aparecía por ningún sitio. En cuanto Mimi estuvo con ellos la niebla empezó a disiparse lentamente y, al cabo de unos minutos, era como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

─¡Sora! ¡Sora! – gritó Tai pero no recibió respuesta. Giró en redondo para observar en todas las direcciones pero ni rastro de ella.

El grito de Kari detrás de todos los alertó. Se giraron para mirar a la muchacha que observaba asustada una mancha oscura que se desplazaba, arrastrándose para desaparecer entre unos árboles próximos que antes ni siquiera habían visto. Tai fue el primero en reaccionar y echar a correr hacia la arboleda.

Llegó a un claro donde en un extremo una masa viscosa se contorsionaba, se movía, expandiéndose y contrayéndose.

─¿Qué es eso? – preguntó, desconcertado.

─Un virus – dijo Izzy con el ceño fruncido.

La masa viscosa se enderezó, era una masa oscura y parecía ser densa. Poco a poco empezó a desaparecer al mismo ritmo que lo había hecho la niebla unos minutos antes pero cuando se enderezó Tai vio algo que lo aterrorizó. Sora estaba metida allí dentro, no se movía. Los demás se dieron cuenta de ello también pero antes de que pudieran evitarlo fue Tai el que se lanzó con las manos por delante, tenía que sacarla de allí. Las manos se le hundieron en aquella especie de monstruo de pesadilla, sintió fuertes calambres pero no se apartó. Apretó con más fuerza a aquel ser, intentando llegar hasta Sora. Sin embargo, una fuerte sacudida de la masa lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás. Matt fue rápidamente a levantarlo del suelo, le alzó la cabeza. Tai recuperó la visión unos segundos después justo para ver como aquella cosa desaparecía llevándose a Sora consigo. Con ayuda de Matt se levantó tambaleando, avanzó hasta el lugar donde había estado el virus y se dejó caer, alzó las rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre ellas. La rabia lo estaba quemando por dentro porque aquello no tendría que haberle pasado a Sora. Ya se le llevaron una vez por su culpa porque aquella vez él tampoco pudo salvarla y ahora volvía a pasar, delante de sus narices. Sora era su tesoro y no solo no se lo había dicho sino que tampoco había sabido demostrárselo con actos. Intentó contenerse pero finalmente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que aquella vez, sus hombros temblaron levemente y ninguno de sus compañeros supo qué decirle.

La noche empezó a caer también sobre el Mundo Digimon. Tai seguía sentado en el mismo lugar en el que había visto por última vez a Sora, había dejado de llorar pero no había querido marcharse por mucho que sus amigos habían insistido en ello. Fue Mimi la encargada de ir a hablar con él.

─Tai, tienes que marcharte – dijo ella con todo la dulzura que pudo reunir. Su amigo no podía seguir allí siendo que tenía que coger un vuelo hacia Alemania dentro de muy poco tiempo – Nosotros nos encargaremos, Izzy ha ido a ver si puede hablar con Gennai. Nos encargaremos de Sora, la encontraremos.

─A la mierda Alemania, no pienso irme – dijo el chico con amargura.

─Tai, no puedes echar por la borda esa oportunidad. Si no vas ya no te aceptarán, tienes que hacerlo. Estoy segura de que era eso lo que quería Sora, nosotros podemos hacerlo, debes irte – susurró la muchacha tomándole la mano con delicadeza. Tai suspiró, alzó la cabeza para centrar la mirada en el cielo estrellado.

─Y, ¿qué hay de lo que quiero yo? ¿Acaso crees que puedo irme sin más? Estoy harto de que todos digáis que es una oportunidad fantástica porque no es lo que quiero, no quiero irme a jugar al fútbol a Alemania. Desde el primer momento no lo quise pero nadie me pidió que me quedara, ni siquiera Sora. Yo siempre he querido hacer otra cosa, quiero seguir jugando al fútbol pero quiero estudiar ciencias políticas en la Universidad de Tokio, cerca de todos vosotros. ¿Por qué demonios tenéis que decidir mi futuro? – Mimi se quedó boquiabierta.

─Yo… No lo sabía – dijo sintiendo que había sido una tonta que no había escuchado a su mejor amigo.

─Lo sé. Ni tú ni nadie porque nadie ha preguntado – el chico se encogió de hombros.

─¿Ni siquiera Sora? – él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

─Tal vez, Sora sí lo supiese. Se lo dije cuando empezamos la secundaria. Por eso, esperaba que fuese ella la que me dijese que me quedara pero no sucedió.

─Sabes perfectamente como es Sora, ella quiere que te quedes pero no te lo dirá porque no quiere influir en tu decisión. Sabes que no es una persona egoísta y que se preocupa por ti más que por nadie en el mundo. Pero, esto no tendría que estar diciéndotelo yo porque creo que será ella la que te lo dirá cuando la rescatemos – el chico miró a su amiga y esbozó una media sonrisa.

─Yo también he de decirle muchas cosas. Por eso y por muchas cosas más no puedo irme de aquí.

─Puedes llegar a ser muy dulce, Tai – dijo Mimi con ternura. Él siempre sabía cómo hacer que sus sentimientos se pudiesen leer en él como en un libro abierto. Hacía que las cosas pareciesen sencillas, hasta fáciles. La chica lo miró, alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla donde tenía un rasguño, provocado por la caída que había sufrido cuando aquella masa de datos infectados se había vuelto contra él cuando estaba intentando llegar hasta Sora.

─Tengo ganas de encontrarla – dijo él tomando la mano de ella con la suya.

─Yo también – ella se puso de rodillas y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza. El chico hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Mimi y su dulce aroma lo tranquilizó, lo ayudó a pensar con más claridad. En primer lugar tenía que hablar con Izzy en cuanto hablara con Gennai, había que ir a buscar a Sora de inmediato.

* * *

**Tercer capítulo acabado, espero que guste**

**Nos vemos pronto, **

**Takari95**


End file.
